Unmanned vehicles (UVs) are seeing increased industry use as improvements in fields such as artificial intelligence, battery life, and computation are made. UVs may be used for purposes such as photography and delivery. As an example, companies such as Amazon® are increasingly using UVs such as drones to deliver packages. As a result, some companies will likely begin to utilize hundreds or thousands of UVs at once to provide services.
Control over UVs may be complicated, due in part to a need to balance autonomous control with manual control. One particular use for UVs is controlling a fleet of UVs simultaneously, where control becomes exponentially more complicated. Manual control of each and every UV may be undesirable due to, e.g., excessive labor costs, human error, and the like.
As a result of the rapid adoption of UVs, regulators are scrambling to adapt to technological breakthroughs, with safe navigation becoming an increasingly important issue. Navigation of civilian UVs over long distances, especially without line of sight, makes it difficult for pilots to optimize their trajectory due to hazards and other in-flight events. These challenges and others result in less efficient navigation. These inefficiencies may be minor with respect to a single UV's flight path, but can result in significant accumulated inefficiencies when multiple UVs are used.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a solution that would overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.